A Meaningful Conversation
by Natalie
Summary: Mid-Hindsight Carby fic. It's mostly fuzz. A conversation on the ride from Susan's party to County.
1. A Meaningful Conversation

Title: A Meaningful Conversation  
  
Author: Natalie  
  
Category: Romance/Humor, Carby  
  
Spoilers: Hindsight  
  
A/N: This takes place after Carter and Abby leave Susan's Christmas party in Hindsight. Please review and tell me what you think. I have a rough draft of the next chapter, so tell me if you'd like it posted.  
  
The crisp December night air stung their faces, but Abby didn't notice. Deep in thought, physical sensation was lost to her until Carter took her hand.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Well, that was fun."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was agreeing with you."  
  
He gave her a look at her defensive tone. "What happened?"  
  
She sighed. "Oh, it's just.Luka."  
  
"What about Luka?" he asked, opening the car door for her.  
  
"Well.he was drunk," she replied as she slid into the seat.  
  
Carter walked around to the other side. "I noticed." He got in beside her. "So?"  
  
"So.he talked to me."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I have a feeling there's a little more to that."  
  
"He said something about how we never talk anymore - like we ever did in the first place. He thought I wasn't happy.you gonna start the car?"  
  
"Are you?" he inquired.  
  
The car started with a whirring noise.  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Happy."  
  
"Of course I am." She considered. "I'm not unhappy. And any reason that I would be has nothing to do with what he thought."  
  
"Ah," he said in recognition. "He thought you weren't happy with me." It wasn't a question.  
  
The car took off down the road.  
  
"He didn't say that in those words, but yes, he implied it. Why?" She smiled at him playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you worried?"  
  
"No. Should I be?" he asked, looking towards her.  
  
"Carter, if there's anything in my life that I'm happy about right now, it's you," she said truthfully. "Hey, watch the road."  
  
"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Carter replied, turning forward.  
  
Abby looked at him expectantly.  
  
He tried to explain, using his hand for embellishment. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy with me, but I wish you didn't have to put it in those terms. You deserve to be happy with everything, not just me."  
  
She gave a short, almost bitter laugh. "When you control the universe, I give you my personal permission to make me happy with my life."  
  
"Fair enough." He nodded. "But since that'll be a ways off, what do I do before then?"  
  
She looked at him with a wry smile. "I think you've already done everything physically possible for a mortal. You'll just have to wait for that omnipotence."  
  
"You'll probably get there before me."  
  
"Who ever said I would be omnipotent?"  
  
"Well, you decided I would be, so I'll decide that you will be. And since I have the last word, I get to say who goes first." There was a short silence as neither seemed to fully understand his jumble of words.  
  
She shook her head as she laughed at the strange turn their discussion had taken. "This is a ridiculous conversation. You know what, you're leaving for Boston tomorrow. We should be talking about something.meaningful."  
  
"This isn't meaningful?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Meaningful is usually interchangeable with serious. And since neither you or I is planning on becoming a god when we grow up, this does not fall into the meaningful conversation category."  
  
"And here I thought you loved our witty banter," He replied in a wounded voice.  
  
"Banter, yes. Witty, not so much."  
  
"What was that? Did a nurse just insult a doctor's intelligence?"  
  
Abby narrowed her eyes. "Oh, that was low."  
  
"But necessary."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, now we can have a meaningful conversation about the positions and abilities of nurses and doctors." Carter said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, that would be fun," Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't that how this got started?"  
  
"What? Discrimination towards nurses?"  
  
"No. Fun."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"I said the party was fun. You grunted. Conversation began."  
  
"Mm," she grunted.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Pot," she shot at him, seemingly randomly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pot calling the kettle black. Don't you know the expression?"  
  
"One word isn't an expression. Did you expect me to get the reference by one word?"  
  
"Not really. But you're cute when you're confused." She grinned.  
  
"Flattery gets you nowhere," he warned.  
  
"No flattery. Just facts."  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."  
  
She sat back and looked at him. "What am I doing?"  
  
He opened his mouth but was at a loss for a comeback. "I don't know, but it's something manipulative."  
  
"Why would I manipulate you?"  
  
"You probably get some sick pleasure out of it."  
  
"But I don't need to manipulate you. You already do anything I ask you to. You're like a little puppy and I have you on my leash."  
  
"Good thing you don't take advantage of that." He stopped the car in front of the hospital.  
  
"Ha," she laughed. "That's funny."  
  
"Sure it is." He grinned good-naturedly. "But I've got to break the leash now and go work. What time are you on?"  
  
She groaned. "Six."  
  
"I'll see you then." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Get some sleep."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have a whole plane ride tomorrow." He paused. "You really should come with me."  
  
She waved her hand. "Nah, I don't want to intrude." She frowned. "Just be back by Christmas or I'm coming out there to get you."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
She nodded once. "You should be."  
  
"You need a wake-up call?"  
  
"There you go with that puppy thing again. My own personal room service.."  
  
"No, I just noticed that the alarm clock has been a little neglected lately and don't want you to be late. I won't get to see you again for three days, so every minute counts."  
  
She nodded slowly. "So it's all in self interest. You don't care if I get fired for waltzing in at 7:30."  
  
"They wouldn't dare. But I'll be late if I don't go in now." He opened the car door. "'Night."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He kissed her one more time, got out, and walked towards the hospital's entrance. Right before he reached the doors, he turned around and yelled back, "I'll call at five!"  
  
She shook her head and smiled in amusement. The car started back up and she drove off. The biting winter air was still unnoticed. 


	2. A Failed Persuasion

Title: A Failed Persuasion  
  
Author: Natalie  
  
Category: Romance/Humor, Carby  
  
Spoilers: Hindsight  
  
Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot this last chapter. Well, I don't own ER. *waits for gasps of surprise* I know it's a shock.  
  
A/N: Here you go. Two scenes in this one, but it's about the same length as chapter one. Review responses are at the end. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Abby jolted awake when the phone rang. She closed her eyes and paused for a second before sitting up to check the time. She groaned at the flashing 4:57 as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she muttered groggily.  
  
"Hey." Carter. He sounded entirely too awake and happy. "It's five."  
  
"Not for another three minutes."  
  
He wasn't phased. "Well, it will be when we're done talking."  
  
"When you're done talking," she corrected him. "I'm not conscious enough to form coherent thought."  
  
"That sounded at least half coherent to me." He sounded amused.  
  
"Shut up," Abby smiled despite herself. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
She heard him laugh. "That was pretty contradictory. And what makes you think I have something to tell you?"  
  
"You called me three minutes before absolutely necessary. If you don't have a reason for that, you'd better make one up pretty fast or." she trailed off.  
  
"Or?" he prompted.  
  
"Something."  
  
"You need to work on your threats."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've used all the good ones."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Abby rubbed her eyes. "Uh.sorry. Secret."  
  
"Huh. Well, anyways, maybe I called early because I wanted to hear you complain about losing sleep. Or maybe the hospital's clocks are just three minutes faster than ours."  
  
"Oh, sure, go make excuses."  
  
He smiled. "They were suggestions. Listen, Weaver's heading this way, but why don't you come a couple minutes early so we can talk?"  
  
"You did have something to tell me. But I'm not coming early and getting sucked into working extra."  
  
"Meet me at Doc Magoo's, then. Ten 'til."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. But I'll look awful. You're taking away from my primping time."  
  
Carter smirked. "See, I could either make some mushy, romantic comment to that, or I could take your route and be mean and sarcastic."  
  
"Goodbye, Carter."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I should steal your primping time more often."  
  
Carter slid into the booth across from Abby and took a sip from her half- full cup of coffee.  
  
"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically, grabbing the mug from his hands.  
  
"I'm serious," he claimed. "You look great."  
  
"Now what was that you said about flattery last night?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a way that may have been described as suggestively. "No flattery. Just facts."  
  
"You're mocking me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Abby glared at him, hating that he could be such an irritating smart aleck, but hating even more that she let him get away with it. "So why did you need so desperately to talk to me?"  
  
He shrugged. "I figure I could make a last ditch attempt to convince you to come to Boston with me."  
  
"We've been over this. Besides, even if I did feel right about intruding on you and your father's time together, I can't afford to take the time off."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can find you some job wrapping presents at a mall or something in Boston if you're that worried about it," Carter replied mock seriously.  
  
"Because last minute gift wrapping pays just as well as being an ER nurse."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence."  
  
He held up his hands defensively. "I didn't say anything."  
  
She playfully swatted his hands down. "It's not even about the money. You know how short staffed we are around Christmas. And since I'm already taking off the 24th and 25th, I don't think Weaver would really appreciate it if I went off on a spur of the moment trip with you."  
  
"She knows I'm going. She probably expects you to go."  
  
"Expects, maybe. That doesn't mean she'd let me. I promised Susan I'd do something with her this weekend, anyways."  
  
Carter looked at her indignantly. "You choosing Susan over me?"  
  
"I'm spending Christmas with you. And you are spending this weekend with your dad. Alone."  
  
"You're too stubborn."  
  
Abby shrugged.  
  
"But the conversation is dropped."  
  
"Thank you." She took a gulp of coffee.  
  
"For now." She rolled her eyes. He leaned forward. "Now to more important issues."  
  
"The way you were talking, I'd think there weren't more important issues."  
  
"Well, I do need to know what to get you for Christmas."  
  
"You haven't gotten me anything yet?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"No, but in asking what I wanted, you implied it."  
  
"Are you dodging the question on purpose? Because, you know, I could just forget about any present at all."  
  
"I knew you hadn't gotten me anything yet!" she accused (correctly).  
  
"Have you gotten me anything?" he asked, rather mischievously.  
  
"Of course I have. I don't procrastinate."  
  
"Your eye twitches when you lie," he informed her.  
  
"Really?" she grinned. "Is it twitching now?"  
  
"No. But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Which, technically, wasn't a question," she pointed out, but proceeded to answer anyway. "If I tell you what I want, I'll know what I'm getting. And that ruins the element of surprise, which is the best part of Christmas. I hope you know me well enough by now to at least find an adequate gag gift if you can't find anything useful."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I hope you're not setting yourself up for disappointment."  
  
"As long as you're back in time to give whatever it is to me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe I should just go buy a bow and a tag and wrap myself. Easy. Cheap. Guaranteed to be liked."  
  
"Don't go getting over confident. I like my men with healthy sized egos."  
  
"And what size is healthy, Nurse Lockhart?"  
  
"I'd say you're in the danger zone when you think of yourself as the perfect Christmas gift," she said pointedly.  
  
"Well, I never said I'd be perfect."  
  
"No?" she queried. "Easy, cheap, likable. Sounds pretty perfect to me, don't you think?"  
  
Carter studied her through narrowed eyes. "Are you saying I'm the perfect present?"  
  
Abby looked back with wide, innocent eyes. "I'm just repeating what you said. Mocking, if you will."  
  
"And we all know how good you are at that."  
  
"I try," she looked down at her watch. "Better get back. It's two 'til."  
  
He sighed and grabbed his coat, pausing to finish off her coffee. She took his offered hand and he pulled her out of the booth, slipping his arm around her waist as they walked out the door.  
  
"You sure I can't convince you to come with?"  
  
"Positive. But you can try if it'll make you feel better." She laughed as they walked through the ambulance bay.  
  
"Carter! Abby! Got an MVA coming in. ETA 4 minutes."  
  
Abby raised her eyebrows at Carter. "And the fun begins."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Mubeguban - It might have been nice for you to tell me those things when you were reading over it for me. The "they" was supposed to be ambiguous, that was the point. We already talked about the ending, but I still don't understand. And the periods where they weren't supposed to be. . .I have no clue. I think it's ff.n's fault.  
  
KenzieGal - Thank you! Witty banter is one of my favorite things to read, so I thought I should write some. Here's the more posted.  
  
starbright - Aw, thanks. I'm trying to keep up it up, but I'm not sure I'd call it good work.  
  
too tired to properly sign in *aka Manda* - Ah, laziness is wonderful, isn't it? I'm glad I could help you for your Carby fix. I need those occasionally, too. Especially after Hindsight, which, of course, was why I wrote this in the first place. I'm very happy to be a lifesaver, as long as you can restrain from eating me.  
  
CARBYfan - Thanks! I can't take all the credit for the cuteness, though. That's just how Carby is. More is written and delivered.  
  
Jaclyn - Your review made me so happy. I love reviews that go beyond normal and elaborate on what they liked (or didn't like). --"Well, you decided I would be, so I'll decide that you will be. And since I have the last word, I get to say who goes first." There was a short silence as neither seemed to fully understand his jumble of words.-- Actually giggled aloud. . . The second part of that line was actually a very last minute addition. It always seemed to me to be lacking there. And as for your compliment on the dialogue, this whole fic (both chapters) actually started out as only dialogue. I add in the rest when I type it up.  
  
Thank you all for your great reviews! I really enjoy getting them. 


End file.
